PROJECT SUMMARY The purpose of Program Integration and Management is to ensure the successful outcome of the Program by maintaining its focus and coherence, and continually monitoring its progress. Management of the Program will be carried out by the PD/PI and three project leaders with the assistance of Program staff at the three Program sites. Specific Aim 1 is to monitor, coordinate, and integrate the progress of the Projects and the functionality of the Cores. This will be accomplished by monthly videoconferences between the three sites involving the Project and Core Leaders, a semi- annual meeting alternating between campuses which will involve all Project personnel, and a yearly meeting to include Project and Core Leaders, Program staff, and an advisory panel. Specific Aim 2 is to foster a system for exchange of scientific information, exchange of reagents, and tasking of functions between the Projects. This will be primarily accomplished by the communications in Aim 1, as well as an SharePoint web site to enable monitoring and prioritizing the tasks of the Research Projects assigned to the Research Cores. Specific Aim 3 is to monitor the finances of the Program and assure compliance with NIH and Institutional regulations. Specific Aim 4 is to coordinate the preparation of an annual progress report, and Specific Aim 5 is to coordinate an annual meeting including an advisory panel for scientific guidance of the Program.